


Alone Together

by delphellia



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Addiction, Bullying, Drugs, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Kidnapping, Swearing, events from episodes of the show, just changed slightly, plus some original storylines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphellia/pseuds/delphellia
Summary: Spencer goes through a lot of horrible things in his life but since he met her he doesn't have to face any of them alone.





	1. An Elephant's Memory and a Lion's Heart

SPENCER (1993)

It was the worst day of Spencer’s life, or he had thought it was at the time. It was the midday lunch break and he was minding his own business in the library as per usual. He was thinking about how his mom had been earlier that morning and was looking for one of the books she often read to him. Those moments gave him comfort, reminded him she was still there. He casually rounded the corner trying not to draw too much attention to himself when Harper Hillman walked right up to him. 

She smiled sweetly and he squirmed slightly under her gaze. “Hey Spencer,” he was surprised that she knew his name, “I was talking to Alexa Lisbon and she wanted me to tell you that she wanted to meet you behind the Fieldhouse after school today.” She looked around coyly making sure no one was in on their secret.

“Oh… oh... okay.” Was all that Spencer was able to manage and, with that acknowledgement, she was gone. A multitude of thoughts passed though Spencer’s giant brain. Millions of reasons not to go piled up in his head like insurmountable obstacles but one thought always seemed to break them down; Lexa was by far the prettiest girl in school and he wanted her to like him. After all, he proposed logically, what was the worst she could do? Reject him?

By the time the final school bell rang he practically jumped out of his chair. His heart pounded as he approached the Fieldhouse. The thundering of his blood rushing in his veins prevented him from hearing the rumble of noise coming from his destination until it was too late to turn back. He walked nervously around the corner unsure of what was going on. Immediately he saw Lexa there and locked eyes with her only to recoil at the vicious smirk on her face. His eyes grazed across the crowd of people who were there. Before he could allow himself to process what was going on he was grabbed. His messenger bag was torn from his shoulder and flung to the ground. He couldn’t help but yell out as his khaki pants were pulled from his body. His button-down was ripped off; the buttons flew everywhere hitting the ground with muffled thuds. Each one felt like a shattered piece of his dignity. The sun fled behind the clouds as if it were afraid to watch the horrendous scene unfolding beneath it. Once he was completely stripped down, one of the football players pulled a coil of rope from his duffle bag. Reid’s heart was in his throat now. 

The two players holding him pushed him up against the football post and secured him with the rope. The metal was uncomfortably cold on his bare skin. It shocked him out of his stupor and he began to scream and beg. The crowd laughed as more students gathered to join in on the fun. Spencer’s head was spinning now. So many people were watching. Just watching. He begged and cried for them to help but none made a move. Not one. Accept her.

He noticed her at first because of the lilac purple streaks in her hair. Time seemed to move slower as she approached. At first she didn’t notice the commotion, she seemed to be walking herself home. She was wearing yellow headphones and held a round Walkman in her hands. Her features were soft and round. Gentle. Besides the purple streaks, her hair was brown. Her eyes were green. Piercing and clear they were intently focused on a book in her hand. The delicate silver writing told him it was a copy of The Princess Bride. Silver dangling earrings hung down beside her neck and she wore a brown bomber jacket. Under that a purple dress and black combat boots completed the look. She was small in stature and she looked as if she might be as young as him. Reid couldn’t decide why he was transfixed by her. Maybe because she wasn’t watching him. It reminded him not everyone was, however much it felt like it. He etched every detail of her into his mind, never to be forgotten.

The noise seemed to irritate her at first as if she couldn’t hear her song over it or maybe it distracted her from her book. When she stopped multitasking for a moment, she soon realized what was going on. Spencer had never seen such pure unadulterated rage like that which formed in her eyes. It gave an edge to her soft features and gave her an ethereal beauty that he could never quite describe. She was a vengeful angel. Suddenly he knew he had been wrong in thinking that Alexa was easily the prettiest girl in school. No one had, or ever would, hold a candle to this new girl. 

In the time it had taken Spencer to catalogue the look in her eyes, she had gracelessly thrown her Walkman, bag and book to the ground. She barrelled though the crown whipping her arms out and pushing over everyone in her way. She blasted her way though like a comet intent on impact. She reached the front line where the football guys who had tied him up were. They were easily twice her size and probably a several years older then her. This didn’t seem to be any type of deterrent. She just pushed on by.

“What the fUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?” She screamed. The crowd behind her fell silent and it seemed to take some of the boys from the football team off guard. When they realized where the voice had come from, though, they just snickered.

“What Spence? You need your girlfriend to protect you?” The blond boy with the rope spat. This comment just seemed to enrage the girl further. She lunged at him with amazing force. Knuckle hit nose and the crack was deafening. It seemed to echo in Spencer’s ears like a gunshot in the silence that followed. The blond kid keeled over moaning. A thrill ran up Spencer’s spine when he saw the blood dripping into the grass.

The blond guy turned to the other two boys screaming, “What are you waiting for? Grab her!” but she wasn’t going down without a fight. They tried to get her by the arms but she punched and scratched and hit. Her nails raked across the first goon’s face, which halted his advances. Ugly raised red marks formed like a violent signature. Once her arm was released she sprung at the other guy, her fist slammed into his face with another nasty crack. It must have hurt her too but without pause she was reeling back for a kick to the crotch. Having both underestimated her strength and sheer anger they conceded.

“This bitch is crazy! I’m outta here.” He screamed holding his cheek. “We were bored of watching this scrawny asshole anyways.” The blonde leader tacked on. The rest of the crown dispersed quickly with them. Reid felt so much relief he thought he might pass out as he sagged against the ropes. The mystery girl lunged and hissed at the remaining spectators and they left in a hurry after that.

Spencer had dropped his gaze to the floor. He didn’t want her seeing him like this. He only knew she was still there by the gentle crunch of her feet in the grass. It was actually getting dark now as the sun was dipping behind the trees. She approached him slowly like he was an animal that might scare. He still didn’t look up. She put her hand on his cheek gently. There was the swish of a pocketknife opening and then she was sawing the ropes that bound him to the post. He sagged hopelessly into her arms. Without moving too much she reached over and pulled his pants out of a heap in the grass. She continued to hold him by the torso while he pulled them on.

What she did next surprised him most of all though, she pulled him into a vice-grip hug. All he could do was cry then. Not much, just a few tears, but enough that he kind of felt better.

When she felt he was ready she held him out at arms length, “I’m Fran by the way.” She was beaming. It was contagious; he couldn’t help but smile back.

“Spencer. Spencer Reid.” He responded quietly. She held out the remains of his shirt to him.

“I don’t really think it’s worth salvaging. Here borrow this.” She slid her arms out of her jacket. He tried to refuse but she interrupted. “C’mon. I can see you’re already shivering. Please.” 

He was too tired and cold to argue so with that he slipped her bomber jacket around his shoulders. It was too big for her, and much too big for him but it was warm and he finally felt as if it might be all right again. 

“I’ll walk you home.” He began to fight again. “That way you can give me my jacket back at the door.”

“Won’t your parents be wondering where you are?” His voice shook a little but he held it together.

“Nah. Mom’s dead, daddy’ll never notice. Hasn’t so far.” She didn’t say much more about it and he didn’t ask. “You’re the genius twelve year old senior aren’t you?” They began walking. “Which way?” She interjected.

He pointed, “I’m just a couple of blocks that way and yes. I have something called an eidetic memory and an IQ of 187.” He seemed to shrug away right after he said it.

“Wow. I thought I was smart. Only skipped a couple of grades though. I’m twelve too but I’m just a freshman. What are you gonna do when you graduate?” He was shocked. She seemed to be genuinely interested in him.

“Well, I’m not completely sure. I could do anything, I guess, but I like the idea of using my brain to make a difference. Help people you know?” She thought for a moment.

“So like a Doctor or something?” She looked over to him finally catching his eye. Her green eyes pierced him where he stood. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever be the same.

“No…um… I was thinking more like an investigator. Someone who helps people like you did today. She blushed a little at that and they slowly gravitated closer to each other until they were walking with their shoulders touching at each step.

When they reached his house it wad really dark. He shrugged his shoulders out of her coat and shivered as the wind reached his bare chest. She looked around nervously at the howling wind. He thought for a moment. 

“You should come in. Stay for the night.” The offer was partly because he was worried for her but it was mostly selfish. He didn’t want to be alone tonight. He remembered how his mom was this morning. He didn’t know if she could be there for him. She looked as if she was going to refuse but there was a thud and rustling around the corner so she just nodded.

“I should warn you. My mom, she’s sick so sometime she can act… strange. She won’t hurt you or anything. I know how to take care of her.” She just nodded again.

When they walked in his mom was at the kitchen table. She had a book in her hands. It looked old, worn, the spine had cracked gold writing that was impossible to make out. She hummed.

“Hey mom, I’m home. This is Fran.” She didn’t acknowledge him. She just kept on reading. He sighed. She didn’t notice his shirtless state. She hadn’t noticed he was late. She hadn’t even noticed he was gone. He resisted the urge to cry. Fran placed her jacket back around his shoulders and closed her warm fingers around his hand.

A deep sense of calm rose up within him. “It’s ok. Why don’t we get some sleep?”

She wandered around his room for a minute. Just looking, she brushed her fingers along the books on his desk. He changed into a flannel pair of pyjama pants and a grey t-shirt. He handed Fran a similar set. When she was changed they lied down in his bed. He was very nervous and lied there as stiff as a board. As if she sensed his panic she curled up against him. She tucked herself under his shoulder with her head on his chest. 

“It’s okay Spence. Just relax.” And somehow he did. And in this very moment, after what could have been the worst day of his life, Spencer Reid fell in love. The clock struck midnight and suddenly it was the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on the story that Spencer tells Morgan in the episode "Elephant's Memory". I just hate to see Spencer suffer anything alone so I gave him someone who is always there for him whenever he needs her. The next chapter is going to jump ahead to season 2.


	2. Drinks and Destinations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumping ahead to Season 2, the next few chapters will have to do with the events of episode 14 and 15. The Tobias storyline was always really interesting to me and important to Reid's development but I wonder how he would have dealt with everything if he had someone special to hold on to.

FRAN (2006)

The whole team had gathered for a night of fun. Everyone, save Gideon. The BAU’s newest member Emily Prentiss brought drinks to a table. Around which was seated Hotch, his wife and Penelope Garcia. Tech genius and one of my best friends. I smirked slightly looking across the bar seeing her sipping a drink and staring intently at her “smooth moving chocolate angel” aka Derek Morgan. Her words. I navigated my way back to where Spencer was sitting. He’d met a couple who were obsessed with Star Trek and was intent on proving to them that he could remember every detail that they tasked him with. JJ was behind us destroying a couple of guys at darts. I’d come to know Spencer’s team quite well since he began working with them a couple of years ago. When I reached the table Spencer had just finished quoting Dr. McCoy.

“Drink!” He exclaimed cheerfully. He looked over at me with a smile that made my heart skip a beat. He didn’t know what he did to me.

“Now you guys know.” I spoke to the couple who proceeded to down their shots and nod vehemently. “We should make people bet money on it next time. Then neither of us would have to work.” I looked at Spencer with a wink. “Full time writing might drive me insane.” I laughed dryly. I’d taken a sabbatical from my job as a professor last year to pursue my aspirations to become a published writer of fiction. I’d finished my book. Publishing it was the hard part.

“You’ll get published soon. I know it.” He sounded certain, though he’d never read any of the stuff for this book. I had never let him. I always told myself there were a lot of reasons why I hadn’t let him read it yet. His opinion mattered the most to me. What if he hated it? I was just ignoring the truth, though, if he read it I’d have to admit it. 

“If all else fails you can always get back to your job.” He teased. 

The brunette lady of the couple piped up, “Where did you work?”

“I took leave for a year, I’m a Biology professor at UMUC.” They both looked impressed. He added, “Wait how old are you?”

“We’re 25.” We said in unison. Reid continued, “She has her BAs in English literature and Sociology and doctorates in Psychology and Biochemistry with a specialty in infectious diseases and chemical warfare.”

I blushed slightly. “I had to keep up with this guy. He’s been beating me since we were twelve. He has his PhDs in engineering and chemistry from Yale and in math from Caltech. He also has BAs in psychology and sociology and he keeps telling me he might get another in philosophy “for fun”.” I waved my fingers in air quotes. The couple looked awed and slightly scared. Just then JJ walked by and mussed Spencer’s hair. He smiled at her kindly and she patted me on the shoulder. 

The woman continued the conversation, “You two make a perfect couple don’t you?” I was slightly shocked at this but remained silent. Spencer, on the other hand, sputtered and denied the claim.

“We’re not… I mean we don’t… she wouldn’t…” 

He gave a half-smiled and I finished for him, “We’re not a couple. Just best friends.” I smiled and tried to make it look less subdued then it was. JJ saved me slightly with her return. 

“We got a call Spence, we have to go.” I gave our parting remarks to the couple and the team while Spencer helped me get a cab. I hated when he had to go away. I always worried about him way more then any other friend would, or should.

We said our goodbyes by the cab door. “Please be safe Spencer.” He nodded. I looked in his eyes. We’d done this countless times before but somehow this time felt different. “Please.” I repeated.

“Yes of course.” I hugged him. “See you soon.”

He closed the cab door. “I love you.” I said to no one. A pit dropped in my stomach, an uncomfortable nervous knot, and the feeling only intensified the further I drove away from him.

The next morning, after a fitful sleep full of dreams I couldn’t remember, I sat at my computer and scrolled through my emails. One caught my eye and my heart leapt. As if he knew I needed to talk, Spencer’s name suddenly appeared on my phone.

“Spencer!” I exclaimed answering before the first ring had finished.

“Woah. What has you so excited this morning?” You heard him chuckle slightly on the other end. The sound of his voice slightly loosened the ever-present knot in my stomach. He’s fine, my thoughts poured out like a sigh of relief. 

“Big news, Spence! Big news!” He waited. “C’mon guess.”

“Well, there are many things that it could be. Give your level of excitement I can narrow down four reasons you could be this happy. One: You got an early copy of the newest Harry Potter book. Unless you somehow made J.K Rowling’s acquaintance since I left you in that cab last night, I think we’ll just have to wait until next year for the proper release. Two: NASA asked you to join them on their next mission to space. That would be incredible but highly improbable. Three: Mr. Darcy gain a corporeal person and asked you to marry him.” I rolled my eyes at that one. He was playing with me now. I could almost see him giving one of his signature half-smiles. “Or four: you got a response from your agent and your book is being published.”

“Profilers take the fun out of everything. But yes! I just got an email from my agent. She’s arranged it all and my book will be published. My book. Can you believe it?” 

“Of course I can believe it you’re amazing and I’m sure your writing is too.” My heart jumped a few times when he talked about me with such pride and admiration. “Does this mean I’ll finally get to read it?” I panicked slightly even though I had known this would come. 

“Maybe….” He paused for a moment. I imagined that he was hurt. 

“Did you know,” He began, deflecting with facts as usual, “from 600,000 to 1,000,000 books are published in the US every year.” He changed the subject easily from there. “I have to get back to work but I wanted to check in and let you know I may be a while here. We’re looking at two possible unsubs here.”

I nodded, though he couldn’t see me. “Well lemme know if you need anyone to bounce ideas off of. I’m always here.”

“Sure. Congrats again on your book.” His voice was cold and distant. I was sure he was upset with me. With that he hung up. It was like losing a limb for a minute before I adjusted to being without his voice. I finally decided that he really needed to know. I printed off all 230 pages of my novel and slipped them into a new yellow envelope and then I ventured out into the day and over to Reid’s apartment. He’d given me a key so I gently laid the book on his counter with a sticky note attached. There was no turning back now. He would know. It was only fair to him that he knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys, so its been like a year. My life is crazy and hectic but I'm hoping to get back to writing more. This second chapter is something I wrote a while ago but I still felt I should post it. I think I'm going to try to keep this story going while also writing some other stuff. Please comment and give feedback and all that I'd love to hear from you!! Thanks for reading.


	3. 1,2,3 Personalities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right where we left off. Its got a lot of episode plot but we'll get to some original stuff soon.

SPENCER

He hung up the phone with a sigh. Morgan looked at him in the rear-view mirror. “How’s the girlfriend Pretty Boy?”

He smiled slightly at the teasing. “She’s not my girlfriend.” Then he looked out the window trying to get into the right mindset to examine a gruesome crime scene.

“You sure act like she is. You call to update her, you go everywhere together, you’re always smiling when she’s around and you blush just a little bit every time someone says her name. ” Morgan ticked off reasons on his fingers and raised his eyebrows and Reid shrugged. 

“We’ve been best friends since we were twelve.” It seemed to be a logical explanation for anyone to have such relations.

“But you want her to be more.” It wasn’t a question and he didn’t have a good answer even if it was. Of course he wanted more but he would never even think about hoping for such a thing. 

“Stop profiling me. We’ve got a killer to find.” He looked to Gideon sitting silently in the passenger seat. He was engrossed in the file for the case “A little help here Gideon.”

He looked up shocked at the sound of his name as if he’d forgotten where he was. He didn’t even ask what they were talking about. “Don’t get me involved.” That was all he said. They arrived at the crime scene, which was gruesome as expected. He did his usual work using statistics and logic to connect details of the case, unsubs and religion. They discussed the progression of the crime trying to discover each unsub’s train of thought. While there were doing this Morgan got a call from Penelope.

“Garcia, there’s a video of this crime posted on the Internet?” Morgan turned around with his phone, locking eyes with Gideon. He then turned again to find the source of the video; a laptop was placed strategically to film the room with the webcam.

Back at the precinct the team watched videos of the unsub. Upon hearing a possible third voice in recording, they posited that there might be a third unsub involved in the crime. It seemed that each new twist in this case only complicated their understanding instead of giving them clarity. Despite this and the fact that he should be more focused then ever, Spencer was having an increasingly difficult time keeping his thoughts on the case. He couldn’t seem to keep from gravitating to Fran. Honestly, he’d be lying if he said this wasn’t usually the case. She was always there haunting him but he liked to think he was better at compartmentalization then this. He couldn’t seem to get a moment free of her and the contents of her book. She’d never even let him read a sentence of it and he’d be lying if he said that didn’t worry him. Or hurt him. They shared everything, after all, and he’d read plenty of her other original stuff and all of her scientific and published papers. The only conclusion was that there was something in it about him. They say art imitates life, so maybe there was something in it that she didn’t want him to see. He didn’t know what it could be but it seemed that it had to be bad.

Although his thoughts had now spiralled out of control he still had to work. He went through the computer they had obtained from the crime scene and determined it to be the victim’s. This meant that it was being accessed remotely somehow. He informed the team of his findings only to realize that something strange was happening with the computer he sat at as well. He nervously beckoned the team over.

THE ARMIES OF SATAN SHALL NOT PREVAIL

The words flashed across the screen. Garcia then confirmed that someone in tech support could place a Trojan horse in a computer system to be activated later, which helped in narrowing their victim pool. Focus, Reid reprimanded himself, this is too important to neglect. For the next few hours he threw everything into his work as team then reviewed the case together. He found that the more energy he threw into, the less she crossed his mind. He made sure to point out the direct antithesis between the disorganized nature of the crimes and the forensic countermeasures that the unsubs had taken. This allowed them to come to the conclusion that at least one member of the team was organized while at least one other was disorganized. This only led him to further confusion, as the disorganized one seemed to be the one in charge. In the end all they could decide about the case was that they didn’t have enough information to decide anything.

After re-reading the files multiple times Spencer decided it was time to grab a snack. He walked to the side of the precinct where he poured himself a coffee and grabbed a rice crispy square. He added copious amounts of sugar to his cup and turned to make his way back to the team.

“Gonna have some coffee with that sugar?” One of the other officers teased and Reid couldn’t manage much more then an awkward smile under the scrutiny. Fran always teased him about that too. You’re gonna have a heart attack before you’re thirty if you keep that up. She’d made that comment only a few days ago before ruffling his hair affectionately. The touch had made a shiver run up his back. Sometimes when he remembered her it was so vivid it seemed as if she were in the room. Back at his desk he munched on his snack and JJ approached. She’d made a connection about someone who’d called in about a prowler wandering around the Kyle’s home. He listened intently and then piped up. 

“Was the witness able to describe him?” She said it wasn’t in the case file and that was enough for Hotch to send JJ and himself to the witness’s home to chase down the lead.

The ride up to the house was about an hour long. He was glad it was with JJ today. She always seemed to calm him by simply being near and he could use a little of that today. Today, though, nothing seemed to help sooth him. He was agitated without cause and his nerves were set on edge. The feeling in his gut only intensified as the moved. For the first twenty minutes he sat there fiddling with his phone as he debated whether he was going to call Fran. Usually she calmed him more than anything and he had this strange need to speak to her. When his fiddling coupled with the awkward silence became too much for JJ she spoke up.

“You should call her.” He looked up at her questioningly. “Just because I’m not a profiler doesn’t mean I don’t know you Reid.” She smiled kindly. 

He stuttered slightly. “No… no she doesn’t want to hear from me all the time. She’s probably busy.”

“Reid, I’m sure she’d love to hear from you and I can guarantee she’s not busy. She doesn’t have a job right now.” JJ looked at him as if she knew something he didn’t. He gave her a confused look but opened the phone and dialled nonetheless. It rang once, twice, three times before her cheerful voice filled his ear. A pre-recorded message. 

“Hello this is Fran I wish I could talk right now but I can’t.” He heard his own laugh then. “Stop laughing Spence. Leave a message please.” Then a muffled. “Quit it.” After hearing the whole message he closed the phone.

Her voice had calmed him despite the fact that it wasn’t really her. He smiled slightly; he still couldn’t believe she kept that message. Its my personal phone no one calls me here accept you. She’d said and tapped him on the nose. He was happy she did keep it. It made him feel important. The thought of other guys calling, hearing his voice and possibly being deterred made him happier then it should have. 

“I told you,” He turned to JJ, “busy.” She shrugged and gave a smirk.

“What?” He said slightly self-conscious.

“Nothing.” He smiled genuinely. “It’s nothing.” She became serious for a moment. “You are ok right Spence? You just seem a bit off today.” He nodded but she seemed unconvinced.

By the time they arrived at the witness’s house it was dark and Spencer’s bladder was bursting. When JJ stepped out of the car he tried to call Fran again. This attempt felt almost desperate but there was no service. He would get her on the way back. Together they walked up and knocked on Tobias’ door.

JJ introduced them and he smiled politely. “May we come in?” Reid begged desperately biting his lip slightly. He needed a bathroom immediately. 

“Sorry,” Tobias responded politely, “I don’t let anyone in the house.”

“Actually, I… I uh really have to um,” He swallowed hard and searched for the right, professional words, “uh you know… go.” He supposed that was good enough. 

JJ kept a kind smile on her face for Tobias’ sake but inquired as to why he didn’t ask in the car. Tobias continued to refuse to allow them entrance despite his desperate pleas. He cited his father as the excuse. When Reid made a comment but how he was 30 he got very defensive about respecting the wishes of one’s father. Despite the odd exchange JJ powered though and began to ask him questions about what he’d witness of the prowler. 

He denied ever having made the phone call. If Reid had not been bursting he would probably have seen the suspiciousness of the denial. Despite that, JJ apologized for wasting his time. Spencer continued to bounce on his toes and managed one final desperate plea before Tobias shut the door with a, “sorry.”

JJ expressed her confusion about why he’d call just to deny it later. Why did he call? Spencer felt the wheel of his brain turn when it finally clicked. “To gauge response time!” He exclaimed. Tobias must have used this call to see his kill window for the Kyle’s. He ran around the corner of the house despite JJ’s protests behind him. Peaking in the window he saw Tobias and a variety of different screens set up to watch the webcams. While he was getting a good look at the situation Tobias saw him and ran. Spencer hated it when criminals ran. Did they think they would get away? He beckoned for JJ and they pursued him towards the barn. In the heat of the moment, with the adrenaline pumping and blood rushing, he ignored his better instincts and the horrible feeling in his gut. 

They didn’t have cell signal to call Hotch so he suggested that JJ say at the front and he’d go to the back. She protested this too, another voice of reason that he should have listen to, but in this moment he was undeterred. He didn’t know why he was being so bold but he felt a rush of confidence as he passed the side of the barn. He’d apparently thrown all logic out the window so when he reached the back of the barn and realized that the unsub had fled into a cornfield, he decided to pursue that too. He ducked down low in the corn and heard Tobias was talking to someone. His first thought was that it was Raphael but the voice was too gruff. The third unsub then? Back in the direction of the barn, heard JJ’s scream of terror. Time froze for a moment before he made a beline back in her direction. If she was hurt it would be all his fault for splitting them up. She needed to be okay. 

“JJ!” His yell was futile and alerted the unsubs of his presnece. He was knocked on the head and lost his gun. Terrified, he put his hands up defenceless against his attacker. 

“I could have stopped him by myself.” Tobias cried. Spencer nodded inching slowly back on the ground. “I tried to warn everyone.”

“Relax Mr. Hankle alright?” He was going to try and talk his way out of this. It had worked plenty before. 

“No I don’t want to.” Tobias cried desperate. Suddenly his demeanour, his features and even his stance changed. “I said, shoot him!” His voice lowered and he developed a thicker accent. It was the voiced he’d heard only a few moments earlier. All at once Spencer figured out what was going on. There was only one unsub. There had never been more then just him but he was more then just himself. The low voice continued, “Weakling he’s a Satan.” He changed again, “He didn’t do anything.” The weak voice pled with the other. 

“I wont tell you another time boy, shoot him!” He closed his eyes and imagined Fran’s smile. He wanted her to be the last thing he remembered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter I wrote a while back but I'm trying to get it all out there. Hopefully you guys like it! Please leave feedback and thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an idea I had watching "Elephant's Memory" and my undying love for Spencer Reid. What would happen if Spencer had someone to love and depend on always? Please let me know what you guys think. Any and all feedback is appreciated as this is my first work. Also let me know if you want more, I'm thinking this will be a pretty long story.


End file.
